Tamu
by Annie Pad
Summary: Ayah bilang, "Mulailah menyukai dongeng. Karena kau hidup di dalamnya." Apa maksudnya? / Lomba fanfiksi di ulang tahun Harry Potter Freaks Indonesia. Tema: Kisah Tiga Bersaudara. WARNING: fanfic ini gak menang :p


**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Tamu**

By Heriani Yulia

**Disclaimer: all about Harry Potter is JK Rowling's**

** .**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di akhir pekan itu berjalan seperti biasa. Aku hanya duduk-duduk di bawah naungan pohon ek yang cukup rindang di halaman belakang rumah, ditemani buku-buku yang cukup untuk menghabiskan waktuku hingga malam menjelang. Mauku sih memancing angin sepoi yang tak kunjung datang. Perlu kau tahu, sore hari di musim panas di desa terpencil ini cukup untuk membuatmu merindukan musim dingin paling dingin yang pernah kau rasakan.

Matahari tak jua tenggelam. Tetapi langit tak bisa menipuku sudah selarut apa 'sore' ini. Jadi aku memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah sebelum ayah dan ibu menyadari bahwa aku tak berada di dalam kamarku sejak tadi.

Ayah sedang duduk di ruang makan yang seruangan dengan dapur. Kuperhatikan lelaki yang sedang serius membaca itu, suatu hobi yang menurun kepadaku. Aku tahu, di umur lima puluhannya sekarang, penglihatan ayah sudah begitu kabur. Malah terkadang, ia tak bisa membedakan aku dengan saudara perempuanku. Padahal Elise selalu memakai rok. Tetapi kekurangan matanya tidak menghalangi niat ayah untuk selalu membaca di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Untungnya ayah mempunyai otak yang begitu cemerlang sehingga dia bisa membuat ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan mata kembali normal untuk sementara. Jadi, bukan masalah besar.

"Ayah," aku menyapa.

Ayahku melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan mendongak ke arahku. "Rick." Ia mengucapkan namaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menempati kursi di samping kanannya, meraih buah anggur yang teronggok begitu saja di atas meja makan dan mengunyahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

Ia menunjukkan sampul buku itu kepadaku.

_The Tales of Beedle The Bard._

"Lagi? Ayah, itu kan cuma dongeng anak-anak," ucapku dengan heran.

Ayah hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarku.

"Dongeng itu bagus," kata sebuah suara di belakangku. Ternyata ibu baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Darimana saja kau? Kami menunggumu pulang untuk makan malam," ucap ibu.

"Aku tidak _kemana-mana._ Aku bahkan tidak keluar rumah! Aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon di belakang sana. Dan seingatku, itu masih berada dalam wilayah rumah kita," balasku dengan sebal. "Lagipula, kalian bisa makan duluan tanpa aku. Asalkan ibu menyisakan sedikit makanan untukku tentunya."

Ibu mulai mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak membalas ucapanku lagi. Mungkin dia sudah lelah mengomentari hobi keluar-rumah ku.

"Akhirnyaaaa, si Tukang Kabur pulang juga. Aku _lapar sekali. _Tidak bisakah kau pulang lebih awal?" adikku Elise memasuki ruangan dan langsung mebduduki kursinya di meja makan.

"Demi Merlin," aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bahkan tidak keluar rumah, Elise."

"Elise," panggil ibu. "Jangan kau langsung duduk begitu, bantu aku mengangkat piring-piring ini, dan—JANGAN PAKAI SIHIR!"

Ups, terlambat. Elise sudah menyihir peralatan-peralatan makan ke arah meja. Alhasil, pisau-pisau makan meluncur begitu saja dan menusuk anggur-anggur di sana dengan kejam.

"Ups. Maaf Bu," gumam Elise. Kemudian ia berbisik kepadaku, "Aku bersumpah sudah melatihnya semalaman." Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

-oOo-

Seusai makan malam, kami berkumpul untuk mengobrol-ngobrol di ruang keluarga yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Elise menceritakan teman mugglenya di desa sebelah kepada ibu yang sedang merajut pajangan dengan tangan. Ia mengerling ke arahku sambil bercerita. Menurutnya, si muggle itu naksir _aku._

Kemudian ayah menyelamatkanku dari keharusan mengikuti obrolan cewek itu dengan mengajakku berbincang.

"Jadi, Rick, beritahu aku. Mengapa kau tidak menyukai dongeng?" dia bertanya kepadaku.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Aku selalu menantikan berkumpul dengan keluargaku seperti ini karena ayah selalu mengangkat topik yang cerdas. Dan jujur saja, mengobrol dengan ayah memang jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada meladeni Elise dan segudang gosipnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, Yah. Hanya saja, bagiku dongeng khas penyihir itu agak….kau tahu, menyeramkan. Aku lebih suka dongeng khas muggle yang dulu nenek ceritakan. Lagipula, menurutku aku sudah terlalu tua untuk membaca dongeng." ucapku sambil menahan senyum. Jika aku sudah tua, lalu ayah apa?

"Kalau kau sudah tua, ayah apa?" kata ayah dengan nada tersinggung yang dibuat-buat.

Tawaku meledak. Rupanya pikiran kami serupa. _Like father like son, huh?_

"Rick," tiba-tiba ibu berbicara kepadaku, membuat Elise menghentikan ceritanya. Ia mendelik ke arahku seolah-olah aku merebut perhatian pendengar setianya. "Kapan kau akan mencari pacar? Umurmu sudah sembilan belas!"

Aku yang sedang menyesap butterbeer pun tersedak dibuatnya.

"Hmmm… Yeah. Tak tahu. Aku belum ingin," gumamku.

Ibu menggeleng-geleng, sementara ayah kembali meraih buku manapun yang dapat digapai tangannya. Sepertinya hanya ayah yang sama jengahnya denganku jika ibu sudah mengangkat topik ini.

"Ya, _kak. _Kau harus segera mencari perempuan yang tepat. Jika tidak, kau akan keduluan oleh si Baggy Penjual Kotoran Doxy!" ucap Elise dengan bahagia. Ibu hanya tertawa dan ayah berusaha tidak tertawa dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang buku. Aku hanya bisa memberengut mendengar perkataan adikku.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan tawa semua orang. Serentak, semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Aku tidak mendengar suara pagar dibuka, yang berarti sangat aneh. Karena setiap pagar rumah kami dibuka, ia akan mengeluarkan derit yang cukup keras hingga bisa kudengar dari balik kamarku di lantai dua.

"Siapa yang bertamu begitu larut begini?" tanya Elise, yang mewakili isi kepalaku juga.

Kami saling berpandangan. Aku menoleh ke arah ayah dan ibu. Ibu terlihat kaget, sama seperti Elise dan aku. Ayah juga tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia terlihat lebih lelah dan pucat dari biasanya. Namun seketika, ayah pun tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Itu dia tamu_ku_. Aku sudah menunggunya sejak lama," ucap ayah. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang keriput.

Ibu hanya menatap ayah dengan heran, seperti sedang berkomunikasi dalam diam. Aku dan Elise hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Anak-anak, aku rasa ini waktunya memberi aku dan tamuku sedikit, eh, _privasi_." Ucap ayah akhirnya, sambil mengangguk ke arahku dan Elise.

Kami beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak kusangka, ibu juga mengikuti kami menuju kamar di lantai dua. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ayah membukakan pintu untuk seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan tinggi dan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang khas penyihir. Belum sempat aku melihat tudung kepalanya terbuka, aku sudah keburu menaiki tangga.

Aku sempat mendengar Elise berbisik kepada ibu, "Siapa orang itu?" Ibu hanya menjawab, "Teman lama." Tetapi kemudian kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan aku belum mengantuk. Jadi aku hanya duduk di depan meja, masih berpakaian lengkap, dan menghadap ke jendela yang mengarah ke halaman depan rumah. Tamu misterius itu sepertinya belum meninggalkan rumah kami. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya. Siapa lelaki itu? Teman lama ayah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ayah memiliki teman lama. Kenyatannya, aku tidak pernah mendengar ayah membicarakan masa lalunya. Aku hanya ingat ayah bercerita bahwa ia adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, dan kedua kakaknya meninggal dalam peperangan. Peperangan apa itu, aku juga tak tahu. Ayah benar-benar tidak ingin bercerita. Terakhir kali aku mendesaknya lebih jauh, ia pergi begitu saja dan tidak berbicara kepadaku selama dua hari penuh.

Aku memutuskan untuk membaca saja. Aku menjentikkan tongkatku ke arah lilin di yang berada di meja, dan seketika api menyala di sumbunya. Baru saja aku ingin memilah-milih buku, saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di koridor luar. Tampaknya ayah naik ke atas untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk tamunya, karena aku cukup yakin. tamu misterius itu belum meninggalkan rumah kami.

Langkah kakinya melewati kamarku, jadi aku benar-benar yakin kalau itu adalah ayah yang sedang menuju kamarnya. Aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi dengan bacaanku, sibuk memikirkan apa yang ayah bicarakan dengan tamu misterius itu. Maka, aku terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku hampir terantuk lantai kamar yang terlepas karena terburu-buru bangun dari kursi dan menuju pintu. Aku membukakan pintu dan mendapati ayah berdiri disana.

"Rick, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Maka aku segera menutup pintu kamarku dan mengikuti ayah turun ke bawah. Apa ayah akan memperkenalkan aku pada si tamu misterius itu?

Harapanku untuk melihat tamu ayah sirna sudah saat ayah memimpinku membelok ke arah dapur. Ayah berbalik menghadapku dan berbicara dengan cepat.

"Rick," ia memulai. "Aku menyerahkan ini kepadamu. Ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu mulai saat ini." Ayah menyerahkan buntelan kain licin yang tak kuperhatikan sebelumnya.

"Apa ini, Ayah?" Tanyaku sambil menerima kain berkilauan itu.

"Satu lagi." Ayah mengambil buku _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_ yang tadi sore ia baca, dan menyerahkannya juga kepadaku.

"Bacalah, Rick. Mulailah menyukai dongeng. Karena kau hidup di dalamnya." Kemudian ayah memelukku dengan erat dan berbisik, "Jaga ibu dan adikmu baik-baik." Kemudian ia melepaskanku dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Aku segera berbalik dan menahan ayah, menahan pundaknya hingga ia kembali berhadapan denganku.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau pergi kemana? Apa ini dan siapa tamu misterius itu? Jelaskan padaku, Yah!" Pertanyaanku meluncur bertubi-tubi. Tetapi ayah hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Kain itu milikmu. Aku harus segera menemui teman lamaku di ruang depan. Dia sudah sangat lama mencari-cari aku, dan aku pun tahu persis bahwa aku harus mengikutinya saat waktunya tiba." Jawab ayah dengan singkat.

"Ta—tapi—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjanjikan satu hal padaku, _Son_," ucap ayah. Ia memegang kedua pundakku dengan erat. "Jaga ibu dan adikmu baik-baik."

Aku hanya bisa menatap ayah dengan bingung. Akhirnya, aku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus segera pergi, Nak. Kematian tak suka menunggu terlalu lama." Kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang dari pandanganku sebelum aku selesai mencerna seluruh perkataannya.

Dan itulah, kali terakhir aku bertemu dan berbincang dengan ayah.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Fiyuuuh finally I can publish this one (setelah pemenang lomba fanfic diumumkan dan gak menang hahahaha).**

**Anyway, ngerti kan maksud ceritanya? **

**Ber! Ber! Ber! Berkomentarlah~**


End file.
